1. Filed of the Invention
The invention relates to a display apparatus and an image processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mirror with an information display function provided by adding an information display function aside from a mirror function to a half mirror has been known. (For example, refer to JP-A-2002-229494.)
Hitherto, a remote control display apparatus using a half mirror to provide agreeable appearance for the display face in a nondisplay state of information, the display apparatus for displaying necessary information in response to the operation state of a remote control switch has been known. (For example, refer to JP-A-2002-247674.)
Hitherto, a hair set advice system using the Internet for giving precise advice on the use method of a commodity to set any desired hairstyle has been known. (For example, refer to JP-A-2002-133280.)
However, the display apparatus in the related art described above has a part implemented as a half mirror for displaying predetermined information. Full use of the figure of the user reflected in the half mirror is not necessarily made.
Although the use method of a commodity to set any desired hairstyle is provided through the Internet, user's interest in total fashion is not served.